


until we're gray and old

by NervousAndAkward



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Engagement, Its Yuris 22nd birthday, M/M, Otabek is 24, Yuri is 22, he was terrified, otayuri - Freeform, yuri was not expecting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAndAkward/pseuds/NervousAndAkward
Summary: "Otabek blinked and looked back at him. 'Can we make a slight detour?'. Yuri looked confused, but nodded as he followed him into the park."





	until we're gray and old

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small thing I wrote for a backstory for an RP I've done. It doesn't really have a beginning because I'm really bad at starting things so I didn't write one. This is just for funsies, I don't even think its that great so yeah. Whatever here it is. (title is from James Arthurs 'Say You Wont Let Go')

Otabek stopped walking as he saw an entrance to a park. He felt the small box weighing heavily in his coat pocket. He hadn’t really thought about it prior, but Yuri never had never really wanted their relationship to be so open, saying at one point that ‘They weren’t Viktor and Katsuki’.

Yuri looked to Otabek when he realized that his boyfriend had stopped walking. “Beka?”.

Otabek blinked and looked back at him. “Can we make a slight detour?”. Yuri looked confused, but nodded as he followed him into the park.

They walked for a bit, their fingers entwined together before Otabek spotted a bench. He lead Yuri towards it and sat. The nerves were starting to get to Otabek, but he was here now. Yuri sat with him, still looking confused. “Beka, what are we doing here?”. Otabek couldn’t help but ignore the question instead opting to just start talking and hoped it ended well.

“I don’t want to go to dinner with you as my boyfriend tonight,”.

Yuri’s face fell, his mouth hanging open slightly. Otabek quickly realized that hadn’t sounded quite right so he practically threw himself off the bench and down onto one knee. He retrieved the ring box from his pocket and opened it to display it to Yuri.

“I want to go with you as my fiancé,”.

Yuri was frozen, and Otabek started to fear he would say no. But, after a moment, Yuri’s hands flew to his face and he nodded fiercely. “Yes, oh my God, Beka, of course, yes!” He choked out. Tears were falling from Yuri’s eyes as Otabek took his hand, sliding the small ring onto his finger.

Otabek couldn’t stop smiling, tears starting to prick at the corner of his eyes as well. The pair stood and Otabek swiftly pulled Yuri into a hug, then a kiss. “Yura, I love you so much,”. Yuri smiled brightly and started to wipe tears from his face. “I love you more, Beka,”.

Otabek continued to hold Yuri for a bit before remembering their restaurant reservations. “Are you ready to go?” He asked softly. Otabek felt Yuri nod and let go, yet grabbing his hand again as they walked to the restaurant.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuri grumbled and crossed his arms. He had somehow gotten dragged into lunch with Katsuki and Phichit. They were sitting in a small café as Phichit had come to visit Yuuri in Russia. Yuri was sitting back in his chair and only half listened to the conversation happening in front of him. The only thing keeping the blond Russian sane was fiddling with and twirling the engagement ring Otabek had given him two months prior.

 

Suddenly, Yuri realized that he no longer heard Phichit and Yuuri’s mindless chattering. He glanced up at them and glared. “What?” Yuri barked out.

 

Phichit smiled widely, nearly like a shark. “Congrats on your engagement, Yurio!”

Yuuri sputtered. “What?! Yurio’s not engaged! Right?” Yuuri looked to Yuri with wide eyes.

 

Yuri looked down, his face growing red. “Well…” He moved his hand to show the pair the ring.

Phichit immediately grabbed his phone, moving to take a picture. Yuri snatched his hand away, glaring at Phichit. “There’s a reason no one knows about it yet!” Yuri stage whispered.

 

Yuuri was looking in awe at Yuri. “When did Otabek propose?”

 

Yuri smiled. “My birthday when he took me out to dinner,” he said quietly.

 

Yuuri smiled as well, if only shaking his head a small bit. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Yuri gestured to Phichit. “It would get out and we don’t want that.” He shrugged.

Phichit pouted.

 

“Anyways, congratulations Yuri,” Yuuri set his hand on Yuri’s, looking at him sincerely.

“Thanks, whatever,” Yuri huffed out, though Yuuri understood that that was pretty much as friendly as Yuri got with him.

 

After, Phichit and Yuuri just continued their lunch as it had been, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
